


One girl Revolution

by baxter21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Harry Potter, BAMF Harry, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxter21/pseuds/baxter21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Potters life up to this point had been fairly simple. Get a contract, kill the mark and walk away. But now, drafted into working for SHIELD, a spy network with mores secrets than allies, things have become infinitely more complicated- now fighting in a war she wanted no part of, she'll need more than just luck if she's to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One girl Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Dreadful summary I know, but I hope a better story. Anyway, this is the first chapter and hopefully something that I can continue on with- just let me know what you think.

Rose Potter stood on top of Notre dame, the French wind whipping her hair as she stared impassively at the city below. Aged 28 she was the foremost female free-lance assassin in the world. Before she had taken the road into this career, she was known as the girl-who-lived. Back in her own world, she had grown tired and dispassionate with the state of the world she lived in. all around her, people were just content with living with the same sense of prejudice that had existed during Voldemort reign of power. All too soon, she found herself working full time stamping out uprisings of dark magicals attempting to seize control.

She found herself quickly accustomed to killing her way through dozens of people that she soon found herself staring deeply into the veil. The very same one that Sirius had plunged in during her fifth year, but unlike Sirius and the other criminals, she would be entering the veil alive. She didn’t know if it would kill her, or what it would do. From her place in the chamber, she could distantly hear her friends rushing to get closer, she knew they must have figured it out- even more so when she’d removed all her money and after making sure those she was leaving would be financially secure when she left, she simply stepped through.

It had felt as though she were being torn apart and rebuilt, over and over again. She didn’t know how long it took, or how long it eventually took, but when she landed hard on something, she did the only thing she could think of doing was expelling everything she had in her stomach. She stood on shaky feet, and looked around. Studied the area she now found herself in. she was stood on top of a skyscraper and all around her signs blared about a man, tony stark, and various other companies, hammer Inc., that she’d never heard of.

She quickly concluded that she’d somehow been transported to another world, and for a moment she felt hope rise in her chest that maybe, maybe Sirius was alive here too. But that was quickly squashed as a memory of flashing green light hitting her godfather’s chest reminded her of the truth. Even if he too was sent her, there was no feasible way he could have been alive. She was alone. No friends, no money, nothing but the clothes on her back and the hallows, the trio of items somehow always made it back to her no matter how much she tried to dispose of them- eventually she just stopped. Sighing she turned on her heel and vanished.

That was almost four years ago, and since then her life had been a roller coaster. After leaving the skyscraper she’d aparated mindlessly ending up inside a fight ring somewhere in Bulgaria, she’d had a passing thought about Viktor, and since then she’d never looked back. She rose through the ranks of the ring that ran the club until they decided she was too dangerous to let live. They’d tried to kill her but in the end, she survived- she always survived. After that, she’d never looked back; she had enough contacts in the criminal world to make a very good living as a gun for hire.

She sighed as she continued to look outward into the French scene, and laughed to herself at the SHIELD agent sat inconspicuously at a café, she was sure where she anyone else she would’ve been fooled easily by the sight of the normal looking man but she had been all to use to looking for death eaters who could hide in plain sight if they so wished, so an agent attempting to blend into normal street life was easy to spot. She knew that of all the intelligence agencies looking for her, SHIELD were the most persistent. She almost had half a mind to let herself be taken to their base but she wasn’t entirely sure they wouldn’t just shoot her on sight, so she’d dodge their various attempts at capture as if it was child’s play, and to some extent it was. She’d been actively running from people, who wanted her dead for all of her natural life, it seemed that despite running to an all new dimension she’d traded death eaters for spy organisations.

Undercover man at the café was now moving, towards the building she stood on and she fingered her wand hoping she wouldn’t need it. As far as she knew, SHIELD didn’t know much of her magical talents besides the ability to vanish form sight at will, she let her grip on the wand slip and move onto the handgun to her waist. The door behind her burst open and a group of men charged through, guns cocked and ready, a man she was intimately familiar with stepped out with two people she didn’t recognise “Nicholas fury, to what do I owe this pleasure” She asked as she turned to face him fully, her hand now fully gripping the gun “I think you know why, Miss Potter please just make this easy and come with us” clipped  
“Why Nicky, where’s the fun in that” She said smirking as his forehead twitched, behind him the two figures she couldn’t see moved into view and she laughed “Natasha Romanoff, long time no see” The red head nodded in greeting “How’s Clint’s leg” and this time Romanoff laughed slightly but her eyes were still determined on her “it’s still a bit stiff” the man next to her frowned and Rose cast her glance to him “And who’s this”   
“Captain Steve Rogers, you know him I presume” Nick said watching her reaction and she shrugged “No, not really and more to the point I don’t really care” She said flippantly and this time Nick did growl slightly “Miss Potter, by order of the council I am hereby bound to arrest you” Rose laughed again, he never changed that speech no matter how many times they danced to this song “Oh Nick, if I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times I’m not going anywhere” She said and she watched as the one eyed man motioned for the men around her to slowly move in, she edged closer to the side of the building her heel hanging off the edge of the ground “Well, we’ll always have Paris” She raised her gun fired purposely wide at Nicks head, turned and leapt off of the building.

Behind her, she could hear the men rush to the side and some fired bullets. She ignored them and tensed her body for the impact that was to come, she willed her body to slow slightly, just enough to not become a stain on the path. When her feet slammed into the ground, she took off darting through the narrow streets until she reached a large crowd. Easily she slipped into it and blended seamlessly into the tourists. She cats a cursory glance around and smiled slightly when she noticed the lack of shield agents around her, darting into a side street she walked at a slower pace. She tensed when she sensed a presence next to her and when a voice said “Ma’am, I’m gonna need you to come with me” she turned and saw the man, Captain Rogers, stood poised to grab her. She smirked and replied “You forgot to say please” and she stuck before he could move clocking him in the chin. He looked dazed for a second before he focused and struck back. She ducked avoiding his fist and kicked his ribs.

As he lay winded she stood and as she prepared to run she heard several guns clicking and trained on her she straightened and found herself surrounded by a dozen armed shield agents carrying heavy machine guns. She watched the circle break and Nick Fury and Romanoff walked through the gap. Rogers straightened and looked at her, she sighed and raised her hands “Well, a girls gotta try right?”

 ********

Less than half an hour later, she found herself handcuffed to an interrogation room table. She felt bare without her weapons strapped to her body, they’d been stripped from her when she’d been forced into a standard issue jump suit. She wondered who it was that would come walking into the room, when the door to the room opened and Fury and Steve walked in. “So, what’s the deal Fury” She said “We’re just keeping you here until, well you know how it goes” Fury Said and Rose tutted in disappointment “Now see, that was your first screw up” She said leaning forwards “If you’d planned on killing me you would’ve just done it. But here I am, all alive and everything”  
“Sir” Steve said, in his hands a manila folder crinkled in his grip  
“So, that’s begs the question- what does SHEILD want with little ol’ me” She asked  
“There’s been an incident- the tesseract it’s been stolen” Fury said nodding at Rogers to hand over the file, shrugging she released the locking mechanism on the handcuffs and grabbed it with her now free hands, she ignored how Steve jerked slightly at her sudden freeness whereas Fury simply raised an eyebrow “And how long have you been free of the cuffs Miss Potter” He asked  
“Since I was put in them” She said absently scanning the reports “So let me guess this straight, you’re all here to what?”  
“Save the world”

And that was how she found herself sat in a room with a demi-god, an assassin, two geniuses’ and a blonde Lab experiment gone turbo.


End file.
